I'm Starting Too
by Ronelle
Summary: It's Brittany's freshman year and she doesn't have many friends, until she joins the Cheerios and starts an interesting relationship with a girl named Santana Lopez.
1. Chapter 1

Butterflies danced in Brittany S. Pierce's stomach as she prepared for her first day of William McKinley High School. She had awoken with a jolt, and now stood admiring her reflection in the mirror, a brand new outfit, a brand new school. She headed over to her bed, where Lord Tubbington was lying "This is it baby, big school! That William McKinley High School isn't going to know what hit 'em". Lord Tubbington purred with approval, as if to wish her luck. Hearing her mum call her name Brittany ran down the stairs, her mum had agreed to drive her to school on her first day.

Brittany's heart was in her mouth as she walked up the steps, and into the big school building. People rushed around her, talking and chatting. Brittany felt very small. She didn't know many people and she didn't know what to do. There was a notice pinned to the wall it read: "freshmen please go to the gym to collect your schedules." But where was the gym? Brittany looked around, confused; she didn't dare ask an upperclassman. Just as she was about to make a guess, someone tapped on her shoulder,

"Hi you're a freshman right?" The person speaking was a tall girl in a red cheerleading uniform; she had a friendly smile and pretty blue eyes. "I just thought I'd give you some directions."

She seemed nice and Brittany returned her smile saying "I need to go to the gym."

"It's just down that corridor through the double doors, I'll walk you, my name's Louise, sophomore."

"Brittany S. Pierce, freshman," Brittany replied. Whatever Brittany had said Louise found very funny, she let out a little giggle and then said, "Well, Brittany S. Pierce, I think you should join the Cheerios; you'd fit in perfectly."

Brittany waved goodbye to Louise and headed into the gym. Where lots of other 14 year olds, all nervous and excited, hurried around, finding their feet. Brittany joined one of the queues to a table where a teacher stood giving out some sort of folder and answering questions. Brittany received hers and sat down on the floor looking through her folder: schedule, locker number, map and extra-curricular clubs, Brittany saw, two lines down, the word 'Cheerios'. Louise's words echoed in her ears, _"I think you should join the Cheerios, you'd fit in perfectly." _Brittany had been captain of her middle school's cheer squad and she'd loved it. So Louise was right, it would be perfect. Brittany looked around the room, several people were already making friends, and cliques were starting to form. Brittany sat cross legged on the floor wondering if she should go and introduce herself, but her courage failed her. Brittany wasn't used to being unpopular, and she didn't like it one bit.

At lunch time, when Brittany went to put her name down on the Cheerios sign-up sheet, another girl was already there. She was very pretty with a slim nose and perfect blonde hair. Brittany stood behind her, twiddling her own blonde hair round her fingers. The girl looked up and saw Brittany,

"Are you signing up too?" she asked. Brittany nodded shyly. The girl offered Brittany the pencil.

"I'm Quinn by the way and you're…" she squinted at the sign-up sheet as Brittany wrote, "you're Britt...Brittany, nice to meet you."

Brittany grinned at the girl, she handed her back the pencil and said "nice to meet you too Quinn."

"Do you know where the cafeteria is?" Quinn asked.

"No." Brittany replied truthfully

"Let's find it together then." Quinn linked her arm with Brittany's and they walked off

Quinn and Brittany found the cafeteria and got lunch together, they talked about their middle school cheer squads and Brittany told Quinn about Lord Tubbington. Brittany had made a friend.

**AN: I know this chapter was a bit boring (and no sign of Santana yet) but I just wanted to set the scene and establish the Brittany Quinn friendship first, stick around Brittana is coming.**


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany woke up the next day; she went over to Lord Tubbington's bed and stroked him as he awoke. "Today's a big day Lord Tubbington; I've got try-outs for the Cheerios, that's the school's cheer squad." Lord Tubbington waddled out of his bed and rubbed against Brittany's legs, then continued waddling out of the door. Brittany dressed in a cute top and some floral jeans; she put her gym kit in her bag for her try-out. She ran down the stairs two at a time; she was really excited for the Cheerios try-outs, and she really wanted to make the squad. Brittany may not have understood her geography homework, but she understood that being a Cheerio meant being popular.

Brittany arrived at school (on the bus this time) and headed up the steps and through the doors. She walked for a while until she came to locker 125, her locker. She punched in her combo and pulled it open, it had a couple of magnets in the top and pen pot attached to the door, but other than that it was bare. She put most of books in the bottom, some crayons and lip-gloss in the pot and her gym kit on top. She opened her organiser (kitten themed of course) and checked her schedule she looked up and to her shock she saw…

"Hazel?" Brittany called; a girl with brown hair turned around and squealed

"Brittany? Omigosh!" Hazel replied. The two girls had attended middle school together and had just reunited.

"This is amazing I thought I was the only one coming to here." Hazel said as they walked along the corridor.

"Me too," Brittany replied, "I felt really lonely."

Hazel linked arms with Brittany, "Are you trying out for the Cheerios, I am."

Brittany looked at her friend with a grin, "of course I am!"

The Cheerios try-outs were very tough; a mean looking women in a tracksuit marched into the gym and addressed her try-outees.

"So you want to be a Cheerio, huh? Well this isn't a club or an optional class, this is a sport and like any sport I want the best squad to crush the competition and get me another national championship. When you hear your name stand in front of me and be judged."

She went to sit behind a table and called out a name. Brittany tightened her shoelaces, she was going to perform a routine she'd learned last year, Brittany couldn't help feeling she had an edge. Until she saw Quinn; she danced well (almost balletic), she tumbled well (almost gymnastic), and she knew her cheer chants. The mean women had shown no emotion until Quinn performed, the difference in her facial expression was minute, but Brittany could still see it. Quinn was on the squad. Full stop. A little while later Hazel performed, she was brilliant; almost perfect even though the standard was high. Brittany's name was called a little while later and she took her place. She introduced herself,

"Hi, my name's Brittany S. Pierce and I want to be on the Cheerios."

Brittany flew into the routine, left, right, turn twist, down, up, jump, twist, flip, left, round off, right cartwheel, splits. She felt the adrenaline pumping through her body like a tidal wave, she felt confident, alive and she was sure she'd done well. The mean lady was chewing the corner of her glasses, one eyebrow raised. What did that mean?

When Brittany left the gym, she saw that Quinn had waited for her. A little bubble of happiness built up in her stomach. Maybe this wasn't quite so scary after all?

"What've you got next?" Quinn asked

"I've got Spanish."

Brittany suddenly blurted out "Do you want to come to mine after school tonight?"

"Erm…" Quinn said "I'm busy. Me and my friend Santana are hanging out at the mall"

Brittany stared at her. She had read Lord Tubbington's book on telepathy, so she thought really hard _Please invite me. Please invite me._

It didn't work. Quinn flipped her pony-tail and walked on, oblivious to Brittany's thoughts.

Later on, while Brittany was getting her lunch, Louise came up to her.

"You know, you can't be a Cheerio if you eat like that." Louise said

Brittany simply stared at her; she didn't know what to say. She didn't want Louise to hate her, but she didn't see what was wrong with her lunch.

"If you get fat or unfit Coach Sue won't let you be a Cheerio. I mean, look at you, you're not exactly, well, skinny are you?" Louise gave Brittany a withering look and stalked off leaving Brittany staring at her plate feeling the dictionary definition of "loser".

Brittany walked to her next lesson, following the map carefully. She arrived a little late and most people had already taken their seats. Hazel was sitting flirting with a boy from her English class and the seat by Quinn was already occupied by a girl who Brittany assumed was Santana. Brittany ended up sitting at the back next to a shy looking girl. Brittany had always been popular, even in kindergarten; she wasn't going to let this new school crush that.

Brittany awoke with the sun splashing on her face; she felt dazed as she changed. She didn't like this new school and couldn't wait until the weekend came. The walk to school wasn't long, so Brittany could afford to dawdle. She walked along, scuffing her boots on the pavement, deep in thought. She arrived outside the school gates; a car came up behind her, and came to a stand-still. The window rolled down to reveal the driver. Louise. She turned to the Cheerio in the passenger seat and said,

"Isn't she sad?"

"Totally." the other girl replied.

"And kinda fat," Louise laughed. She rolled the window up and drove into the parking lot.

Brittany stood in shock. Louise was supposed to be her _friend. _Brittany was pretty sure friends didn't call each other names. She carried on walking into school, staring at the ground. When she got into the school she walked past the notice board, which was surrounded by girls. The Cheerios acceptance list! Brittany ran forward to see who was on the team. The first thing she saw was that Quinn was captain, which had to be the first time a freshman had ever been captain. Then she ran her eyes down the page until they locked onto one name, Brittany Pierce. She'd made it! Next to her name she spotted the name Santana Lopez, Quinn's friend.

She felt herself shoved sideways as Quinn pushed through the crowd, pulling a dark-skinned girl by the wrist. They stopped in front of the board.

"Yes! We're both on the team…" Quinn started to say, but then she squealed "I'm Captain! Yes! This is so going to be great."

The other girl, who Brittany presumed to be Santana, looked vaguely annoyed at this. But she brushed it off and hugged Quinn, congratulating her.

Brittany (feeling her confidence flooding back) turned to Quinn and gave her a hug,

"Congrats! You will be such a great captain!" Quinn hugged Brittany back. Brittany noticed the Santana girl tossing her hair at a boy nearby, she didn't seem too bad, and maybe they could be friends too.

"Come on," Quinn said grabbing Brittany's hand, "let's go to Coach Sue's office and pick up our uniforms." When they arrived, Hazel was leaving holding a red box with her name on it.

"We did it Britt," she grinned, "we're on the Cheerios!"

"I know!" Brittany replied, feeling her self-confidence come back.

They entered the office, and saw Coach Sue. She graced the girls with a 'rare' smile and handed them their boxes,

"You two girls are big talents, especially you Captain… now get the hell out of my office."

Quinn and Brittany headed straight to the bathroom to change. As soon as that uniform was on, and their high ponies established they became 'popular'. All eyes were on them as they walked to their first Cheerios practice. The two girls were early and only a few cheerleaders were there, Louise was one of them.

"Brittany!" Louise called, without a hint of friendliness in her voice, "you know my cousin, don't you?"

Brittany didn't know what to say, she wasn't sure whether she was Louise's friend or not.

"Lilac Brown… You know, the girl you picked on in middle school." Louise continued, her voice now dripping with malice.

Brittany did know Lilac Brown; a group of her friends had picked on Lilac having the name "Lilac Brown". But Brittany herself had never teased or bullied the girl.

"I-I've never picked on Lilac, I thought we were friends?"

"You and I? Or you and Lilac?" Louise challenged.

"Urrm… Both?" Brittany replied trying to sound confident. All feeling of power and popularity was quickly disappearing, and Brittany would do anything to hold onto it.

Louise laughed, "Oh, pur-lease honey. You, a fat freshman, and me, the best dancer this school has ever seen, and not to mention pretty and popular."

Brittany felt her heart skip a beat; she knew she could never win against Louise, unless it involved dancing, "Prove it… Dance against me, prove that you're a better dancer."

"I beg your pardon?" Louise asked, "I'm not going to do some stupid dance off like we're in a cringey rom-com."

"Are you afraid?" Quinn's voice came from behind Brittany.

Louise stiffened at these words, "Let's just get this over with then." Louise came down from the stands and stood opposite Brittany, "So… are we just supposed to dance then."

Brittany didn't bother answering and began, Louise was quick to follow, but Brittany could see Louise was watching her, looking nervous. Brittany had taken dance lessons since she was five and loved it. She didn't notice when Louise stopped dancing and she didn't notice everyone staring at her with their mouths open. And when Brittany did realise she felt so embarrassed. How could she have done that? She'd managed to look stupid at her first Cheerios rehearsal.

"Wow!" Quinn said, "You're good."

"Like really good," another Cheerio said.

Brittany's feeling of embarrassment was gone, everyone had loved her dancing, and everyone had seen her beat Louise. She hoped maybe after that Louise would want to be her friend again, but Brittany was wrong. Louise's arms were folded across her chest; her face could've made milk go sour. Their 'friendship' was definitely over.

"Well it appears we have a winner." The two girls turned to see Coach Sue, standing by the doors, smiling slightly; she clearly appreciated rivalry and conflict. "Now, you two can stop dancing like cabaret extras and we might actually be able to do some cheerleading."

After a tough practise, Brittany headed to the locker room. She wrapped a towel round her neck and took out her Cheerios flask (one of the many perks of being a Cheerio was the free stuff.) Santana Lopez was looking straight at her, with an odd intensity in her deep brown eyes. Brittany felt funny, like all of her insides had turned to mush, and her heart was doing backflips. Brittany didn't know anything about this girl, but a part of her wanted to. Brittany smiled shyly, blushed and, drinking from her flask, she turned away. This was the best day ever.

**AN: Thanks to everyone who read Chapter one. The next chapter will feature more Brittana.**


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks passed, and Brittany settled into school. Her Cheerios uniform and her friends – Quinn and Santana - gave her a kind of power. She was popular and happy at school. But, Louise was worse each day. In Cheerios practice, she would roll her eyes nastily whenever Brittany got praise for pulling off a hard move. She would whisper to the other girls on the team about Brittany, most of them ignored her, but Brittany was sure that Louise was making some of the team dislike her.

Brittany wasn't in many classes with Louise, but they did take History together. Brittany mostly kept her head down in lessons, because all of the work went in one ear, out the other. Mrs Hagberg had noticed her quietness and picked on her.

"Brittany, who led the SS in Nazi Germany?" She asked.

Mrs Hagberg could have been speaking Chinese for all the sense that sentence made to Brittany. She felt humiliated and embarrassed, she hated it when teachers picked her out, and humiliated her in front of all her friends

"Erm… Mozart?" She suggested, taking a guess on a German-sounding name.

A laugh rang round the classroom; Brittany's cheeks flushed pink.

Louise's voice rose above the laughter, "God! She is so stupid!"

Brittany's eyes blurred. Stupid. That was her one weakness. She couldn't bear being called, 'stupid'. She tried to be strong, but somebody calling her 'stupid' always made her break down in tears.

"Leave Brittany alone!"

Brittany looked around to see Santana standing up, her eyes flickering with rage. She glared intently at Louise.

"Listen here you little sneaky bitch, I've had enough of you and all your crap. I find it revolting to look at you, you repulse me. And maybe that's why you don't have a boyfriend because no one would ever touch your non-existent boobs. And everyone should know how stupid _you_ are because this is a freshman class." Santana gave Louise a belittling look. The whole class stood stunned. Miss Doosenbury spoke first,

"Santana, you better step outside the classroom. And I'll speak to _both_ of you you after the lesson is finished."

Santana turned to the class and gave a final speech,

"If any of you have a problem with my girl Britt, you can take it out with me." Brittany felt a wave of gratitude towards Santana. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her; whatever anyone had said about Santana being 'mean' wasn't true, Brittany knew this for sure.

Brittany sat through the rest of the class her eye glued to the door, in case Santana came into view through the small window. But Santana must've been standing to the side. Brittany badly wanted to talk to Santana, thank her, and tell her that she would've done the same.

The bell rang loudly to signal the end of the day, and the end of class.

"Class dismissed," Mrs Hagberg then turned to the dopey quarter-back Finn Hudson, "please send Santana in to see me."

So Brittany had to wait outside after class to talk to Santana, but Louise came out first.

"Fight your own fights next time," Louise raised her hands as a sort of surrender and stormed off. Brittany used to consider Louise as a friend, then as a bully, and now she couldn't care less about her.

A little while later Santana came out the classroom, clearly cross and bothered, she saw Brittany sitting on the floor waiting patiently,

"You waited for me?" Santana said in surprise.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you," Brittany said as she hoisted herself onto her feet.

"Look if it's about the yelling, I can't help it, I have rage. It's like my good judgement is being bitch-slapped by my crazy other side. You can't…

"I actually wanted to thank for doing the yelling. It means a lot that I've got a friend who is willing to get in trouble to stop somebody being mean to me."

"Don't thank me; Louise is a bitch, she was asking for it: Gossiping about you, putting you down, and calling you stupid." Brittany felt her eyes water as Santana spoke.

"Britt, don't cry," Santana went to put her arm around Brittany "you're not in the least bit stupid, you smart, funny, and witty. You can just be mean back to anyone who hurts you…"

"I'm not like you though," Brittany explained, "I can't think of things to say back like you can."

"Then I'll teach you; that's what best friends do… We are best friends right?"

"Best friends," Brittany agreed.

"I got your back." Santana said, holding up her pinkie finger, Brittany linked it with hers and they walked off. Best Friends.

**AN: thanks for all the reviews; it's good to know you all like the story. This chapter is a bit shorter so I'm going to post chapter 4 tomorrow to make up for it. Keep reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany was heading back to school after Christmas. Things had been a lot better now she had best friends. Brittany, Santana and Quinn had been inseparable since mid-term vacation. The trio had enjoyed the attention from boys and girls alike, and loved it.

She arrived at school that morning and headed straight to her locker she punched in her combo and opened the door. The interior had changed a lot since her second day, the magnets held up photos of her and her friends, the pen pot now held more make-up than pens, a mirror had been attached to the inside and several cute notes and pictures were scattered around the inside of the door. She was re-applying her lip gloss when Quinn came up beside her,

"Hey Brittany!" Quinn gave her a hug, "great to see you again, I missed you."

Brittany smiled, "I missed you too! How are things?"

"Good, Good," Quinn smiled happily, "Coach Sue is enforcing a mandatory Cheerios practice nearly every night due to Regionals being next week. And a little birdie told me that a certain sophomore named Adam has the hots for Brittany S. Pierce."

Brittany giggled slightly, "I don't care about Sue or birdies, I want to know about you!"

"Well…" Quinn seemed to be avoiding a point, "Don't judge but I was thinking about joining a new club." Brittany looked at her intrigued. Quinn continued, "You know I'm a Christian, and I'm all for abstinence." Quinn blushed as she struggled to explain.

"Spit it out!" Brittany encouraged.

"I want to join the Celibacy club, but it might be bad for my reputation." Brittany had no idea what celibacy meant (maybe a type of pizza?) but she knew Quinn wanted her advice.

"Look, Q," Brittany said, "as head cheerleader you could make the A/V Club cool. But if you're really worried, I'll join with you, and I'm sure Santana will too."

"Really? That would be great, Britt, you're the best." Just then Santana came up, and started to say,

"Two words for you Noah Pucker…"

"Celibacy club!" Brittany interrupted, "We're all joining."

That night, Brittany went round to Santana's, and as the two sat enjoying their take-out they talked,

"Santana, what's a celibacy?"

Santana stared at Brittany for a bit in absolute confusion, "weren't you listening in health class?"

"No, I was texting Lord Tubbington… he needs to be educated too."

Santana stared at Brittany a moment longer and then said, "d-do you want me to talk to you about it?"

"I just want to know what celibacy means."

"Oh," Santana seemed relieved, "It's like abstinence."

Brittany didn't know what that meant either, "Is that a breed of dog?"

Santana shuffled nervously, "No, it's when you don't have sex until you're married."

"Oh," Brittany frowned, "why would anyone want to do that?"

"I don't know." Santana agreed.

"I don't want to go to the Celibacy Club now." Brittany was totally put off.

"Brittany Pierce you can't jump ship like that!" Santana gasped in mock surprise.

"Well you knew what it was, you didn't have to agree."

"Well I'm not going to remain celibate, club or no club." Santana explained, "and you don't have to either."

"w-what about Quinn?" Brittany asked.

"She knows that not everyone in the club will stick to the 'oath'," Santana said, "trust me."

"I trust you." Brittany smiled.

"Britt," Santana asked, "Are you a virgin?"

"No. Are you?"

"No."

The two sat for a while in a slightly awkward silence, deep in thought.

After much deliberation nearly the whole cheer squad joined the Celibacy Club; Quinn was instantly elected president, and the news soon spread.

"_Have you heard?"_

"_The whole team"_

"_Every single one…"_

"_They've all joined."_

It didn't take long for the sign-up sheet to be full, (mostly with football players.) Everyone wanted to join.

The group sat at the first meeting and started with a prayer. Then they got down to business,

"Welcome to the celibacy club," Quinn spoke to the entire club, "I have come up with a new format that will benefit this club well. Boys please go to room 52b and continue there, then at half past we can re-convene and share our faith." The boys left the room, Brittany noticed a selection of very cute football players, and Quinn seemed to be making a similar observation. The rest of the meeting was more fun than Brittany expected, "celibacy is all about respect to yourself and our lord," Quinn began, "but dating is all about experimentation and fun."

"Puckerman is looking super fine," Santana replied, "I'd let him experiment on me." Brittany giggled along with her friends, this wasn't so bad.

**AN: I'm going to wait a couple of days until posting the next Chapter. Thanks for all who read and reviewed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for not updating ALL week, I've been very busy lately. Anyway, here it is chapter 5. Enjoy.**

It was February the 14th, Valentine's Day. The big V day, as Santana called it. Down at the breakfast a giant bouquet of roses was waiting for Brittany's mum, (from her dad obviously.) Brittany poured her lucky charms into a bowl, her dad spoke to her,

"Are you going out tonight?"

"Maybe, I don't know." Brittany replied through a mouthful of cereal.

"Your boyfriend hasn't asked you yet then?"

Brittany flushed; she hated it when her parents did this. Do you have a boyfriend yet? What's his name? Does he go to your school? Brittany didn't have a boyfriend, she had been on dates, kissed a lot of boys, and had a couple over even if her parents were out. But she didn't have a boyfriend.

"I've told you before dad, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Hey!" her dad smiled, "I was just asking."

Brittany left for school early; the school front was adorned with red love hearts and pink streamers, couples making a great big scene, just because it was Valentine's Day.

"eugh." A voice said, "This sucks doesn't it." Santana came up from behind her, "we are the hottest bitches here and not one boy has even sent me a valentine this morning."

Brittany nodded in agreement, "Quinn texted and she's already had flowers sent."

"God! Is too much to ask, for some super-hot boy to give me a cringey card, some jewellery or whatever, smile at me like an insane person and take me out?"

"I know," Brittany replied as they walked into school, "any way I got you something." Brittany pulled a piece of paper out of her bag, Santana read it aloud,

" '_Lord Tubbington thinks you're purrrfect and so do I.'_ Britt this is so sweet," she gave her friend a hug, "I'm going to put it in my locker." Santana opened up her locker and three cards fell out onto the floor. Santana raised her eyebrows at them, but she didn't pick them up, she pinned Brittany's card in the top first, then bent down and gathered them up. Brittany nudged Santana and the both exploded into giggles of excitement.

"Open that one first!" Brittany giggled. The two spent the entirety of, math guessing who the cards where from,

"Matt Rutherford," Brittany whispered, "he's always gawking at you."

"It could always be some dweeb though." Santana said doubtfully.

"Nah," Brittany reassured her, "it's probably Puck."

Brittany got so caught up in Santana's valentines that she didn't think about checking her own locker till after math. Two cards were safely lodged in the air vent. The first read,

_Lives are for living, I live for you  
Dreams are for dreaming, I dream of you  
Hearts are for beating, mine beats for you  
Angels are for keeping, can I keep you?_

"That's so romantic," Quinn smiled as she read it over Brittany's shoulder. Trailing behind Quinn was a red balloon, and she had a rose pinned to her uniform.

"Who could it could be from?" Brittany said putting the card in her locker and opening the next one.

It read,

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I'm your secret admirer_

_Can you guess who?_

"That's cute too," Quinn smiled. "Like absolutely adorable."

At lunch Brittany showed Santana the cards,

"I wonder," Santana said, "Mike Chang!"

"Shut up!" Brittany giggled pushing Santana. Santana turned to Quinn,

"How many cards did you get?"

"Eleven," Quinn blushed

"Seriously, eleven…"

Brittany tuned their conversation out. She was watching Finn Hudson from celibacy club, he was heading towards them. Suddenly a girl stopped him; Brittany knew who she, Rachel Berry: Big ego, big voice, big nose. Rachel handed Finn a card, it had gold calligraphy on it, and she smiled at him hopefully. He gave her a nervous smile in return, a nod of gratitude and walked off. He didn't even open the card. He put it down on the nearest table. Brittany watched her face fall, her eyes welled up and turning red she walked away. Brittany felt a stab of guilt. Rachel Berry was unlikely to receive any Valentine's and had just had her card cruelly rejected. It didn't seem fair.

Finn meanwhile was walking towards their table, he began,

"Quinn, you are the nicest person I've ever met and all kinds of awesome. I've been trying to ask you out since I joined the celibacy club, and I thought why not now, on Valentine's Day, when you're with all your friends." He stopped and pulled a jewellery box out of his letterman jacket.

"Quinn Fabray, will you be my date to BreadstiX tonight, will you be my Valentine." He opened up the long purple box; inside it was a bracelet, with cute Q charm. Quinn placed her hand on her heart, her mouth the perfect O. She answered him,

"Yes, I'd love to." The Cheerios squealed and gasped, and Brittany hugged her with joy, but soon Brittany got distracted by Rachel Berry, who was sitting on the floor with her lunch pretending she didn't care.

Brittany ran into to geography class eagerly, dumping her bag on a seat at the back, and then sitting in the neighbouring chair. She was saving the seat for Santana. They never ever did much work in class (it was freshman year, who cares?) and sitting next to each other was a perfect way of passing the time. Santana was five minutes late, and swaggered into class, when she saw that Brittany had reserved her seat she grinned broadly and sat down.

"Oh my god Britt, I can't believe what just happened." Santana whispered.

"What happened?"

"I just got invited to an upperclassmen house party tonight!" Santana could barely contain her excitement.

"Sounds fun," Brittany replied, really disappointed. She would've loved to have gone to upperclassmen party. It would be amazing to get invited if you were a sophomore, but a freshman getting invited… Santana seemed to read Brittany's thoughts,

"Don't be silly, I told that senior that I wouldn't come unless I got a plus one," Santana gave Brittany a smile. Brittany stared at her, with her mouth open wide,

"But its Valentine's Day, don't you want to take a date?" Brittany asked.

"Nah," Santana shook her head, "I don't want a date. I want a senior to fool around with." Santana grinned as she watched Brittany having a mini heart attack.

Brittany didn't care if they got funny looks, she threw her arms round Santana and hugged her friend… an upperclassmen party… Tonight.

**AN: The next chapter will be all about the 'upperclassmen house party'. Thanks to all who read and reviewed.**


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany threw another dress onto her bed, definitely not that one. She had been so excited about the party; she'd forgotten to think about details such as what to wear. A pile of clothes as high as Everest was now heaped onto her bed; Lord Tubbington curled up on top, proud of his new 'nest'. Brittany's hair was wrapped in rollers, and she was struggling to walk, due to her toe separators stopping her from spoiling her pedicure. It was just a party, why all this effort, but it was Brittany's first party, and she wanted to make the effort.

Brittany was rummaging through her closet when she heard the sound of her phone ringing. She reached over grabbed it, Santana was calling; Brittany pressed the green button and held the phone to her ear,

"Hello?"

"Hey Britt, I've got a question." Santana seemed flustered.

"Ask away…"

"Should I wear a halter neck or a tube top?" Santana asked. Brittany usually would've told her to calm down and given some helpful advice. But Brittany herself was on the verge of a break down.

"urrrm, halter… no the tube top. Wear tube top, show off a bit." Brittany tried to sound sure.

"Really? Aww Britt, you're the best." Santana was now much calmer.

"So, what do think I should wear?" Brittany asked.

"urrr, that cute outfit you brought when we went shopping."

Brittany dropped the phone to the floor and scampered across the room, she couldn't believe she'd forgotten! She limped down the stairs into the hall, where three shopping bags stood… the perfect outfit.

Brittany's mum dropped Brittany and Santana off. The duo arrived at the party, filled with nerves and excitement. The house was crammed with people; most of them were already drunk. Mainly seniors and juniors were in attendance, but several sophomores were there, and a few selected freshmen were dotted around. The music was playing so loudly Brittany couldn't de-cipher the song, but she couldn't wait to start dancing.

"Why hello ladies," Noah Puckerman had already found them.

"Hi Puck," Brittany replied.

Puck smiled at her and whistled, "Looking good Britt."

"Thanks!" Brittany had been at this party two seconds and she'd already got a compliment..

"Yeah, Yeah, Britt's super-hot, really sexy, and she looks drop dead gorgeous in that outfit," Santana shoved Puck slightly, "but I want to talk with you," the two then disappeared into the crowd.

Brittany didn't mind the absence of Santana, not when there was a dance floor.

Brittany wrestled her way to the middle of the floor, and began to dance her heart out. It didn't take long for everyone to realise why this tiny freshman was on the Cheerios. Several eyes were turned her way and several more were trying there hardest not to turn her way. Brittany was in the zone.

Santana was also doing well, Puck was only the starter, the main course was the senior that she had just had in a firm lip lock, and now she was out for dessert. Santana tried to look cool as she walked around surrounded by tall upperclassmen, she felt a bit lost in the crowd. She decided to sit down facing the dance floor. Anyone looking at Santana would have thought she was checking out the boys that were dancing, but Santana was watching Brittany. Santana didn't know why she was so turned on by Brittany, who was wearing a short black dress with converse and curly hair. Brittany should have looked like a twelve year old at a school disco, but Brittany looked innocent and sexy, and Santana couldn't take her eyes of her. Unfortunately Santana had to though; as weirdo sophomore was hitting on her.

Brittany was now surrounded by several boys all trying to dance with her. When she saw a glimpse of Santana through their bodies; she was getting chatted up by one of those gross hockey players. Brittany had to 'save' her.

"SANTANA!" Brittany called. Santana looked around desperately trying to escape that puck-head.

"COME DANCE WITH ME!" Brittany invited Santana over. The whole dance floor parted as Santana walked over to the centre of the dance floor, and the centre of attention.

"Thanks for saving me, that guy was demented." Santana said as she danced with Brittany.

"Don't thank me, just dance with me." Brittany pulled Santana in close, so the two girls were only inches apart, and dancing as if the music would never stop.

At one o'clock Brittany stumbled through her door, half asleep. Her head was till pounding from drinking and loud music, but she was incredibly happy. She'd got several boys numbers and danced until she had guaranteed an invite to every house party.

But as she lay on her bed one thought kept coming back into her head. Santana Lopez… everything from seeing her all dressed up, to dancing with her, and being so close to her gave Brittany shivers and butterflies in her stomach. Brittany didn't mind that they'd both gone home with different guys, or that their parents would kill them for coming home so late. Right now thoughts of Santana consumed her.

Best Valentine's Day ever…

**AN: thanks to all who read and reviewed, I'll update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Things changed for Brittany after Spring Break. The first was her maturity; Brittany had had a proper relationship with Mike and a couple of other boys. The second was the relationship between her, Quinn and Santana. Quinn was different now she had Finn. Quinn spent less time with Brittany and Santana and more with Finn. Brittany liked that she got to spend more time with Santana, but she did miss Quinn. The third was Brittany and Santana's relationship…

It had been during spring break, they'd gone to this party at Hazel's house, and it was packed. Brittany had been dancing with this boy, Adam, all night, she felt sure that he liked her. She left him to go talk to Santana,

"Me and Adam are totally gonna do 'it' tonight, he's been super flirty with me and…"

"That's great…" Santana seemed distracted, "I'm so sorry Britt, I need to go talk to Puck."

"Why? Aren't you to together?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know… we're kind of… look, Britt I got to go talk to Puck, good luck with Alan." Santana said as she walked off.

"It's Adam!" Brittany called after Santana; she wanted her friend to be excited for her.

When Brittany returned to the dance floor, she couldn't see Adam anywhere. She walked around the house looking for him_. 'Where could he be?'_ Brittany asked herself as she climbed the stairs. Brittany looked into several rooms, until she came to the bathroom.

Sitting on the edge of the bath was Adam and Louise. Kissing. They broke apart to stare at Brittany as she stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Oops!" Louise smiled maliciously, "I didn't know you liked Adam, Britt-Britt!" Louise's voice was filled with hate, she wanted to hurt Brittany, and she had hurt Brittany.

Brittany felt her heart fall out of her chest and plummet to her feet. Her eyes blurred with tears. She felt her world crash to the ground. She tore her eyes away from the scene and ran out the house. Brittany burst into the garden, and into a crowd of the basketball team, tears streamed down her face. Brittany searched for a private spot. She collapsed behind a bush, leant against Hazel's garden wall and hid her face in her hands.

"What I'm saying is I can't be tamed?" Puck's voice came from behind her.

"What the hell does that mean?" Santana was with him.

"It means when I cheat I'm not really cheating because we're not official." Puck replied

"You are such an ass; you don't get it I have needs." Santana tried to explain

"I have needs too! Sexual needs."

"You know what. I don't have to deal with this." Santana definitely wasn't dating Puck.

"Babe!" Puck called her back, "what we have is great but..."

"Don't you dare call me that," Santana was furious.

Brittany could hear Puck walking away, Santana sighed deeply and sat down on the wall. Santana was scuffing her shoes when she looked down and saw Brittany sitting behind the wall, with red eyes and pale face.

"Britt?" she asked, "Britt, what's the matter?" Santana hopped off the wall and sat down on the ground next to Brittany,

"It's Adam," Brittany began, "I was with him all night, and we were dancing and having a great time, and then Louise… Louise just…,"

"Sweetie," Santana comforted her, "that's nothing to cry about, you barely know this Adam."

"it's not him," Brittany replied, "it's Louise, she's been out to get me since the first day of school and she just took him, she didn't even like him, she did it to upset me."

Santana handed Brittany a tissue and wrapped her arms around her, "you and me, we get crap like this. People are horrible and jealous; they take our men because they think we don't deserve them."

"I'm done with boys." Brittany sobbed, "Except my daddy and Lord Tubbington, I don't need a man."

"Me neither," Santana replied, "we don't need guys, we've got each other." Santana looked at Brittany with that deep meaningful energy; their faces were only centimetres apart, and Brittany could smell Santana's floral perfume. Brittany felt all the nastiness and pain slip away, Santana's arms were around her and Brittany's heart was racing. The moment was too perfect.

Santana lent forwards and kissed Brittany on the lips, firmly, romantically, perfectly. It wasn't juicy or over passionate, it was just right. Brittany kissed her back. When they broke away, Brittany looked at Santana,

"I liked that," Brittany said, she never been kissed like that. It was so flawless.

Santana looked around like a child who'd done something bad, then finally said, "Me too." She exhaled deeply before mumbling an apology, and running off. Brittany didn't know what to think. Santana had kissed her… and Santana was a girl.

**AN: I'd like to thank everyone who read this so much, this was my first multi chapter fic and it was great to get such a good response, so thank you.**

**The next chapter I post will be this story's last, and I promise you'll not be disappointed. **

**I hope you all enjoyed my take on Brittana's first kiss. Read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: just a short chapter to finish things off. Enjoy!**

The year was coming to a close, and it had been a wild one. Brittany was a national champion, had been pantsed on national TV, had had boyfriends, she'd been kissed by her best friend, and she had a best friend.

At the start of freshman year Brittany had been alone, friendless, she was picked on by Louise… and now she had Santana.

Santana had told Brittany not to tell anyone that they kissed and that she wasn't a lesbian and neither was Brittany. Brittany didn't know what to think about herself; maybe she liked girls, maybe she liked boys, or maybe she liked cats?

Brittany walked down the halls on her last day, after the last Cheerios practice of the season. Sue had been easier on them, if that was possible. The corridor was empty and she was heading to clear out her locker. Brittany opened the locker and started emptying it of her books, photos, make-up, pens and clutter. Santana came and stood next to her,

"You're keeping all that?"

"Yeah," Brittany sighed, "This has been the best year ever and I want to remember it."

"You have memories and experiences, why do you need photos and notes?"

"I forget easily," Brittany said, "I forget what I learn in class, when I last fed Lord Tubbington, and that dream I had last night of Coach Sue riding a unicorn."

Santana laughed, "I'll never forget the time we had together."

"Me neither," Brittany smiled, "I'll never forget you when I'm grey and old. Santana you're my best friend, and sometimes it feels like you're the only friend I'll ever need. It's weird, I've known you for less than a year, and I've already told you everything about me. I'll never forget a single moment that we shared."

Santana looked nervous, "What about… that kiss?"

"I'll never forget that," Brittany smiled, "that was perfect. I'd never been kissed like that."

Santana smiled, then looked around to check the hall was empty, "do you have… feelings for me?"

"Of course I do, you're my best friend!" Brittany replied.

"No," Santana shook her head "I-I meant… It doesn't matter." The two girls looked at each other with the same a deep intensity as before, Santana spoke again,

"Do you know if you would want to kiss me again?"

"I don't know," Brittany frowned, "But I think I'm starting too."

Brittany leant over and kissed her best friend, like the first time.

Santana couldn't help herself.

She kissed Brittany back.

**AN: So that's how my story ended and glee began.**

**This is the very last Chapter of I'm starting too, and I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed, and to my big sis for grammar checking my chapters.**

_For all those who are into grammar (yes I am aware that there aren't many!) I'd like to just check if you noticed the 'double meaning' of the title._

_In the end of this chapter Brittany should have said I'm starting to. _

_But she said I'm starting too. This means, she is starting as well._

_It's just a weird thing I added in to show that she is starting to understand her feelings as well._

_Because Santana fell in love with Brittany the first time she saw her face._

_**The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
and the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark, and the end of the skies  
My love**_

_Ronelle xxx_


End file.
